


A Matter of Time

by TimeHero



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Assassination, Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Sex, Sexual Assault, Torture, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeHero/pseuds/TimeHero
Summary: Number Five jumped through time, but never went too far so that he could come back. He doesn’t know about the apocalypse and he has aged alongside with his family.Now twenty-three, The Boy has been working as an assassin for the Temps Commission for three years and doesn’t have time for meaningful relationships.But like everyone else his age, Number Five has needs and wants someone to satisfy them and when he meets Lys he’s sure that their relationship will always be “just sex”.But the girl is destined to enter his life in the most unpredictable way...
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Original Character(s), Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance if I made any mistakes.

It all began with a dating app, after yet another disappointing date with a potential partner that revealed himself to be too ignorant for her.

Lys hadn’t thought about it much: she had decided that no one would ever be perfect for her. So, she downloaded the app, took a photo of herself in a revealing outfit - but not too much - and wrote four words in her bio.

_ Just sex, no emotions. _

In less than twenty minutes, Lys had already received lots of messages, but, after having read all of them, only one drew her attention.

_ Saturday at 11 pm. You choose where. _

Username: Number Five.

«What a strange name» she said, as she replied to the message.

The following Saturday, right when the clock struck 11 pm, Lys heard her doorbell ring. She knew it was him - he had sent her a message to inform her he was on his way - so she opened the door and was relieved when she saw that the man who was in front of her really matched the photo on the app: a pair of emerald eyes framed by brown hair, kept tidy and in place. He wore a black suit and had a briefcase with him. 

«Were you working?» she asked. Not that she cared, though. She was just being nice.

«Just finished» he told her, not caring either. He put down his briefcase by the door and took off his jacket.

Before they knew it, they were in the bedroom and as soon as they were finished he went away without saying anything but «Same time next week?»

That routine continued for months. 

It was only sex. He knew that and so did she, neither of them ever wanted more.

But she was destined to enter his life in the most unpredictable way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first work in a foreign language and I can’t tell you how hard I found it to write.  
> Let me know if you enjoyed it by leaving a comment or a like. See you soon!


End file.
